


Filthy

by fanfiction_swinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, There's so much going on here, honestly it's filthy, k bye, kenma's mouth is filthyyyyyyyyy af, lololololol i don't even know what to tag, pure porn k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Kuroo really should have think this through before agreeing to it. But it's too late now. He really wishes the day would end soon. And crap, did he forgot today's a practice day?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of AO3!! Welp, it's been years since i last wrote fanfictions and even then i didn't use to write smut so... i just hope this work doesn't turn out too cringey or having too weird of a writing style. ugh. and obv, i sucks at title and summary damn i didn't even care about them i just want to watch kuroo get rekt k. And yep, heads up, kuroo's bottoming here. and perhaps the only fic i'll be writing will be bottom kuroo. and ugh, i didn't even want to write a fic in the first place considering i have yet finished reading the manga (stuck in chapter 100-ish) and i don't like jumping to a fic without knowing the characters beforehand BUT apparently last night happened and i my passion for bottom kuroo lights a fire in me that shines brighter than the light of hope called sleep okay. i thought i was just going to lay out the kinks i wanted to try on kuroo, putting some sort of... flow? but then it gets longer and longer and longer and before i knew it, it's 4 in the morning and i think it's almost done so let's hurry and type away, finish it in hopefully less than an hour and i can FINALLY catch some sleep but i looked at the clock once again and it's 5-FREAKING-AM, and in the end i finished writing it by 6 eh. or at least the main story. I did write the epilogue just now tho so. eh.
> 
> Okay, so the more important things of the story stars here. First thing first, I did my best, both with and without my research. I seriously didn't mean for the tag and kinks to grow that much in number though, what was on my mind was just some sort of shibari (ye that's been on my mine for awhile) under clothing kinda thing, and I recently like to sketch Kuroo with a toy up his ass underneath clothing and stuffs like than so I thought- HMMMMM what if.... I combine the two? Haha! Just kidding!- but... what if..?- But then comes the OOC-ness, Kenma with his absolutely full of dirty talk dialogues and Kuroo being somehow submissive af.
> 
> And okay, I really need to mention this but I lack research in dom/sub category yeah. Like, REALLY lacking. I only understand bits and bobs from other fics featuring them, but honestly other than that I know nothing and this fic- is clearly a bad example. There's no safewords, I'm unsure if I should've made Kenma set the mood / pace better for Kuroo too slowly dive into his subspace before anything but eh- honestly I didn't mean to write about that so- It just happened that Kuroo acts KINDA a bit... too much like a submissive? Ugh, I'm definitely a bottom Kuroo simp now huh.
> 
> Anyways, please don't take this fic seriously, I just wanted to write porn k. i just want to burnnnnnnn kuroo hot af and wreck him real bad lol. And let me not keep you no longer, english isn't my first language so apologies for any vocab or grammatical mistakes, i tried to reread it to avoid typo but i'm too lazy to do that a quarter through the fic so eh. Disclaimer, do i even need to obv Haikyuu isn't mine damn else kuroo would be the main character mate. K, hope you enjoy the wild ride. It's free fall from here i tell ya, any cringey or filthy stuff you read is at your own choice.

Kuroo shifts in his seat.

It feels like time is going too slowly. He can no longer focus on what the teacher is saying. Everything feels too hot and even with his uniform on, he feels naked, the rope digging on his skin.

***

It's _really_ rare to see Kenma awake this early in the morning, even more so in his bedroom, sitting on his abdomen, staring at him.

"Kenma?" he asks, unsure if it really is Kenma or if he's still dreaming. Not that he dreams about Kenma, really, but Kuroo has been a romantic and he just _misses_ Kenma when they're not together even if they've known each other for 12 years, practically glued to the hips.

"Kuro."

The warmth on his cheek as Kenma softly touches it convinces him that this Kenma is indeed very much and alive.

"What brings you here this early in the morning?"

Kenma is silent for awhile.

"I... I saw something that piqued my interest last week and the item I ordered has finally arrived yesterday so..." he shifts his other hand and Kuroo can see the bright, red rope in his grip. "I was hoping you would like to try it." Kenma looked down, eyes not meeting Kuroo's, choosing to focus on his hands fiddling with the rope instead. He can see the faint red dusting Kenma's cheeks.

"I-" Kuroo gulps. "Now? Isn't this a school day?"

Kenma lifts his eyes, slightly meeting Kuroo's. "I... I want you to have it the whole day, that's why I came early, so we could... prepare."

Kuroo's eyes stays wide as his mouth opens and closes. Something inside him ignites and he nods slowly. The movement was small but Kenma, despite the nervousness, holds his gaze at Kuroo and doesn't miss it. This time, it's his eyes that widen.

"You'd really do it?"

Kuroo tightens his lips and nods stronger this time. "Just... let me shower first."

Kenma gets of him faster compared to his usual sluggish movement. "Yeah, yeah, okay, sure. Please don't take too long, I don't know how long it will take for me to tie the knots considering it's my first time."

Kuroo simply nods and scrambles to the bathroom.

The cold shower did nothing to calm his boner. The promise of what was to come just keeps the igniting the fire inside him. But really, perhaps he should have think about it longer. There're risks of being found out, the humiliation, the taunts.

He's supposed to be afraid but...

It just excites him more.

The thrill of being so close to being caught.

Oh god, was he always this perverted?

Turning off his shower, he puts on his shirt, boxer, and pants, not really bothering much considering he was gonna be naked once again anyway. But he definitely won't walk back to his room naked, he won't risk his parents catching him as if he's a five year old that can't even put on his own damn clothes.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he can see Kenma sitting on his bed. It seems that he has tidied up enough of the bed and emptied the middle from the pillows and blankets strewn around before. Looking more alert, Kuroo can see that Kenma dresses like he's ready to go, uniform neat and his bag on the side of his bed. He looks at the red rope contrasting starkly and gulped.

Kuroo closes the door behind him and locks it.

Just in case.

"Strip."

Kenma's intense gaze never once leaving him when he enters the room. Just one word from Kenma and he's starting to feel dizzy, breath starting to shallow. He can feel his whole body heating up and soon he was scrambling to get his clothes out. There's nothing sexy at all anout the way Kuroo strips, in a hurry and so desperate, like a child. But Kenma still licks his lip anyway as more and more skin is exposed. Soon, he's standing in the middle of the room, hands hovering on the tight rubber of his boxer briefs. Red, just like Nekoma's color, and just like the rope in Kenma's hand. Kenma's intense gaze feels like he's being stripped naked and vulnerable, even as his deepest part still covered.

"All of it, Kuroo."

Kuroo slowly pulls on the rubber and bends down, getting it off and throwing it somewhere.

Kenma smiles. The same one when he finishes a particularly challenging stage.

"Good boy."

Kuroo's breath hitches. He didn't know being praised would get his body all hot and tingly like this.

Kenma pats his lap and Kuroo walks, straddling Kenma's hip, knees on Kenma's side on the bed.

"You're so hard already Kuro, and I haven't even done anything yet. Were you thinking of it the whole time in the shower? What a pervert you are, walking around in your house with an erection. Aren't you afraid anyone would notice your arousal?"

"Kenmaaaa", Kuroo whines.

Kenma smiles, reaching the lube he has prepared before on the foot of the bed. He squeezes a generous amount on his palm, coating his fingers thoroughly. Kenma circles his hips, deliberately avoiding his erection. His other hand pulls Kuroo's nape, forcing him to bend down, head resting on the crook of Kenma's shoulder, forcing his hips to bend, his ass up in the air. He can feel Kenma's feather touches on the rim of his hole.

"Kenma-" he starts but was cut off with a moan as Kenma suddenly plunges a finger into the tight hole. Kuroo pants, hugging Kenma even tighter, gripping the clothes on Kenma's back, trying to hold on into something, anything.

"Ssh, good boy. You can do this, yeah, Kuroo? Do it for me, please."

Kuroo whimpers, relaxing himself as best as he can.

Kenma slowly thrusts in and out a few more times before slowly inserting the second digit.

Kuroo grips his clothes even tighter if possible, knuckles white. Kenma makes hushed noises, as if he's trying to calm a child.

"You're taking it so good, Kuro. Can you be a good boy for me and take another? Just a little bit more."

The talk did aomething to Kuroo's insides, his stomach flutters like crazy, his body feels all hot. "Anything. Anything for you, Kenma."

Anything to makes Kenma's keep on touching him, stroking his hair, anything to feel Kenma closer. He can feel Kenma's third finger enters. He whimpers, trying his best to relax. He's Kenma's good boy. He can do this, for Kenma. Kenma, Kenma, Kenma.

Soon, Kenma's fingers are thrusting in and out of Kuroo, teasing him, deliberately avoiding the place he knew Kenma has known so well that would give the pleasure Kuroo wanted. Avoiding it so close, really close. He tried to adjust the angle of his hip but Kenma's grip on his waist stops him. He whimpers. Kenma's hand feels so good stroking his hair before but now, not only Kenma's not there anymore, he can't even reach the pleasure he so desperately wanted.

The emptiness comes so sudden as Kenma pulls iut his fingers. Kuroo's eyes widen in surprise. "No, no, Kenma, why?" he sobs to the crook of Kenma's neck.

The emptiness didn't last long as he feels something blunt nudging his hole once more, much bigger than Kenma's three fingers. The item was slicked with lube but it's still big, big enough that it received slight rejection from Kuroo's hole but Kuroo tries his best to take it in, take whatever Kenma is offering and soon the dildo sits snuggly inside him, softly touching his spot but there isn't any pressure to give him pleasure.

"You're being so good, Kuro. So, so good. You're taking it so well, it fits you so nicely, tight and full. How does it feel, Kuro?"

Really, Kenma's mouth is obscene. He really didn't expect it when they started the relationship but Kenma quickly shows that he can and will be in charge.

"It feels nice, Kenma. So full, filling me up."

Kenma chuckles. "I hope you're comfortable with it, because it'll be in you for the whole day."

Kuroo whines. "I want you, Kenma. I don't want a toy, I want you inside me."

Kenma pushes him off softly, Kuroo is know on his knees, looking down on Kenma. Kenma is smiling. He's really happy that it's him that makes Kenma smiles so beautifully. "Be patient, kitten. You'll get your reward soon if you're able to be a good boy the whole day. Can you do it for me? Can you be patient like a good boy?"

Kuroo bites his lower lip before closing it in determination and nods. "Yes. Yes, I will be a good boy, Kenma. I'll be a good boy for you."

Kenma pats his head and pulls him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Kuro."

Kenma stands, forcing Kuroo to move to the side. With the movement, the toy inside him shifts, teasing his prostate but just not enough. Kuro lets out a whimper.

"Kneel and don't move, okay, Kuroo?" Kenma points to the middle of the bed. Kuroo moves and do as he's told. Kneeling and waits as Kenma takes the rope and prepares it.

Kenma circles the rope on Kuroo's nape, running it under his armpits, through his back over his clavicle. Once again he runs it through under his armpits, this time circling it around his back, once, twice, as the rope sits snuggly above his chest. He tightens it slightly and the rope rubs his skin, tight enough for him to feel it but not painful.

"Is this okay?" Kenma asks.

Kuroo nods.

Kenma continues the rope, creating an X on his back and circling it to the front, right below his nipple, dangerously close, in fact, that he's sure he'll accidentally rub on in throughout the day. Kuroo whimpers at the thought. Kenma seems to know this too, deliberately putting it near like that, and smiles satisfyingly at Kuroo's whimper. Once again he circles it to the back, once, twice. Before circling it lower and around, above his abs and creating a knot on his sternum. Proceeding then to start creating diamond knots through out his abs, circling back and front until it reaches his pelvis area. Just above his cock, Kenma deliberately avoids it and circles it below, before pulling it up, forcing the toy to grind into Kuroo.

"Kenma!" Kuroo moans.

"What is it, Kuro?" Kenma's face is back to his usual expresionless face but Kuroo knows that Kenma is enjoying this and trying to hold down his smile. He can see it in Kenma's eyes. Kuroo glares as best as he can at him. Kenma just shrugs and continue tying the knot to one of the rope behind him. He then proceeds to circle it once more, this time avoiding the middle and circling it around the V of his thighs, circling it around each of his thighs (just barely above the shorts their volleyball uniform covers, Kuroo thinks), before going back to his cock, now leaking precum.

Kenma stops for awhile, bending down, breath warm and close on Kuroo's cock. He lets his tongue run from where the precum ends, going up, cleaning the wetness, finally reaching Kuroo's slit, kissing it softly and lifts his head.

Kuroo whines at the teasing.

Kenma just smiles wider, bordering sadistic, clearly enjoying the predicament Kuroo's in, and circles the ropes to the base of his cock, tying a knot underneath it, making a straight line towards the head, circling the rope once more around the tip and ending the knot there.

By the time Kenma's finished Kuroo's panting and breathing heavily. The rope is tight around him and it feels so, so good. Kenma hands him the boxer briefs, Kuroo takes it and slowly bends himself to wear it but the rope digs into his skin tight and the rope around his chest rubs, hard, on his nipples, perking it up. For a second Kuroo is afraid he'll be found out but it's winter and the uniform has three layer, counting the jacket, he'll be fine, he assures himself.

"Ready to go, Kuroo?"

Kuroo looks at Kenma, already standing on the open door, he's looking over the shoulders at him. Kuroo smiles slightly at Kenma and nods. He's fine, he can passes the day just fine. He's sure of it. For Kenma.

He jolts and lets out a yelp at the sudden intense buzz inside him and it disappears as fast and as sudden as it appears. Kuroo looks wide eye at Kenma, getting a glimpse of his mischevious smile and catches the sight of the remote in Kenma's hand before the door closes.

Oh no.

He fucked up, didn't he?

***

And that's how Kuroo finds himself in the middle of the class, in the fourth period still, and he can't wait for the last period to finish so he can go home and curl up and wait for Kenma and get his reward-

"Kuroo!"

Kuroo jolts and stands reflexively at the sudden call. He winces as the rope digs into him. "Nn- yes, sir?!"

The teacher frowns. "Are you sick?"

Kuroo stiffens. "I- I'm fine, sir. Just a bit surprised."

The teacher looks with disbelief but lets it slide. He lets Kuroo sits and calls another student to solve the problem on the board. Kuro mentally sighs. Now he needs to find a position to avoid the dildo inside him grinding too hard on him again.

Today is going to be a reallly long day. He sighs.

***

It's lunch. Yaku and Kai gathered on his table as usual. Opening their respective lunch boxes and starts eating.

Mid conversation, Yaku frowns at Kuroo, noticing his lack of apetite and his slightly flushed face. "Kuroo", he starts, "Are you... sure you're alright? You look a bit ill."

Kuroo looks up at Yaku and put on his usual smirk. "Oh, what is this, is little Yaku worried about me now? If I were you, I'd worry about my height, Yaku."

"This bastard", a vein can be seen on Yaku's face, "I was really worried about you, jeez. I guess you must be fine if you can rile people up like that." He ends it with his dangerous smile that looks ready to kill.

Kuroo lets out his hideous smile that he knows will annoy Yaku even more.

"Now, now, calm down, you two", Kai, always the smiling saint.

"Didn't you hear, Kai?! He started it!"

Kai simply laughs it off.

Near the end of lunch break, Kuroo packs his lunch back and stands. "I'll be going to the toilet for awhile."

"Sure", Yaku answers.

Safely made it inside the toilet cubicle, leaning on the door, he sighs, slowly opening his pants, letting it hang in his thigh. He can see the darker, wet spot on his boxer brief and wonders how long can he last. He's really tempted to get out of his boxer, untie the knot and perhaps jerk a bit, but he wants to be good. He wants to be rewarded by Kenma, he doesn't want Kenma to be angry, or worse, disappointed at him. But he feels really hot, the dildo has been grinding on his prostate as he sits in the wrong angle, he almost dry orgasms a few times at it hits just the right spot, the rope sending ocassional jolts of electric as it rubs on his nipples, he swears it's really sensitive it's painful now, rubbing on his shirt, and the rope is biting into him, everywhere, anywhere, reminding him of how perverted he is, having being tied up in public, in school, as he interacts with his friend. They can't see what's underneath him but he can _feel_ it and it's driving him crazy and-

He lets out a yelp as the dildo comes alive in him. He hears footsteps getting close and he's unsure if there's any other person beside the two of them in the toilet. The footsteps stop in front of his cubicle. At the same time, the toy inside him stops.

It was silence for awhile before he finally decides to call out.

"Kenma..?" His voice comes out small and his mind races. What if it's not Kenma? Did the person hear Kuroo's yelp and decided to check on him? But Kenma wouldn't leave him in a situation that would get him caught, would he? No, he wouldn't, he trusts Kenma. "Kenma?" he calls again, this time reaching for the lock.

As it clicks, Kenma's voice rang clear. "Don't open the door."

Kuroo stiffens, his hand holding the door close.

"How are you holding up, Kuro?"

Kuroo sobs, unable to hold it back. It's not from fear or sadness, that's for sure, and he knows Kenma knows too, that's why Kenma stays silent. He trusts Kenma and he knows Kenma will call it quits as soon as he asks to.

"Kuro?" Kenma asks again.

"It's- it's painful, Kenma. It feels so hot, it feels so full but at the same time empty, it's pleasurable but at the same time painful. Kenma, I want you, Kenma."

"Sshhh", Kenma coos, "You're doing so well, so, so very well Kuro. I need you to hold on a little longer, okay? Just a bit more. You can do that for me can't you, Tetsu? Be a good boy for me?"

Kuroo whimpers. He really loves it when Kenma calls his name like that. It feels so wrong but so right and it tickles him in all the places he can't reach. He heaves a sigh.

"I'll reward you when we're done, so, so good. I'll fulfill all your needs, I'll let you come, hard, as I bury myself deep inside you, grinding and thrusting hard and fast, rough, just like you like it. Is that good?"

Kuroo's breath hitches. Fuck, where did Kenma learn to talk like that?

"Answer me, kitten. Do you want it, to be violated until you can't walk no more tomorrow, kitten?"

"I- yes, yes, please! I would love it, Kenma, I'll be good." Is it his fault? Where did the sweet, innocent Kenma he knows go? And since when did he become so submissive, so desperate? He was really sure he'd be mostly in charge at first, but now... months into them being together, Kenma shows him the side Kuroo never knows before. And... it feels good. To be able to please Kenma, to be praised. And he's one hundred percent sure now he likes it when Kenma talks to him dirty like this.

"Good." Kuroo can imagines Kenma's smile. "See you at practice then, Kuro."

The toy inside him comes alive, soft buzzing, barely there but still enough for him to feel. He stands still, processing the words.

Fuck.

He covers half his face, the other clawing desperately on his pants.

He forgets today's a practice day.

He reaaaaally should have think this through.

***

The last period was full of shuffling and shifting. Trying to avoid the vibrating toy from stimulating him but _wanting_ to feel the pleasure inside him. But the buzz is low and it's not enough. He feels sensitive, his body hot, he's sure any touch would make his whole body jolts but it's still not enough and it's bordering painful.

And then there's the practice.

***

Yaku and Kai has left ahead, albeit a little worriedly. Asking once again, "You sure you don't wanna go home for the day?"

He reassures them he's fine and he'll be there soon, so they can go ahead without worrying about him. He's stalling. From the practice, but most of all he hopes everyone has changed when he's there so he can have the locker room all to himself.

When he enters the gym, everyone has started playing. And true enough, the locker room was empty. He can feel Kenma's gaze on him throughout he walk to the locker room. He changes quickly, afraid anyone would suddenly enters the room. As soon as he's done changing, he looks at the mirror.

He's a mess, alright. His face is flushed, his hair seems to be messier, sticking to his face, everywhere really, with the sweat on it, and worse of all... he can clearly see the erect nipples through the uniform.

As he's panicking, the door opens and someone steps inside. He stiffens but sighs in relief when Kenma appears.

"Did you forget something, Kenma?"

Kenma says nothing and goes to his bag, rummaging it before taking something out of it. He heads straight to Kuroo.

"Lift your shirts up."

Kuroo looks at him confused, but obliges, the cold air on his nipples does nothing to soothe it. He can feel Kenma touching near and around it, first to his left one, then his right. He steps back, look at it for awhile and nods.

Kuroo lets go of the shirt and tilts his head at Kenma. Kenma says nothing as he shows two opened band aids cover and toss it into the trash bin.

Kuroo looks shocked. "You- you prepared?!"

" _I_ planned this Kuroo. Of course I'm prepared."

Kuroo jolts and squirms. Kenma is holding the damned remote again.

"I enjoy seeing you writhing and squirming, dwelling in pain and pleasure like this but... _I don't share_ , okay? You're mine, Kuro."

Kuroo gulps. Clawing at his shorts, never did he hope the shorts were longer. "Yours."

Kuroo lits up at the soft smile he sees on Kenma but immediately stiffens when Kenma turns his back and starts to walk out. "Kenma!"

Kenma looks slightly over his shoulder.

"Can you- can you _please_ turn this off? We're... practicing. They'll be suspicious!"

Kenma simply smiles. "Do you trust me, Kuroo?"

"I do! Of course I do!"

"Then don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Kuroo gulps as Kenma closes the door behind him.

Well, here goes nothing.

***

The vibration is turned off as soon as Kuroo walks out to the gym, much to his relief. But apparently it is too soon to rejoice. Kenma is a nasty, little devil, alright. He turns it on and off, here and there, when Kuroo runs, when Kuroo dives to receive the ball, when he _jumps_ to block. It's messing his game and his teammates keeps on coming and asking to make sure he's _okay_ , and it's frustrating and he knows they mean well but Kenma, the devil, is turning it on in various intensity setting and it's interrupting his talks!

He's getting really afraid they'll find out.

Halfway through practice, in the end, Yaku walks to him. "That's it", he said, finality evidence in his tone, "You're going home."

Kuroo stares at him with his mouth hanging open. "What, but I-"

"Don't act so surprised", he cuts Kuroo of. "You're clearly out of the game and it _really_ looks like you're going down with something and you're not _spreading_ diseases here, okay?!"

Kuroo coos. "Awww is Mommy Yaku worryi- aaAH-" Kuroo hugs himself and fell forward on his knees, hands clawing on his shirt, the vibration stronger than ever, and it's _relentless_. It's not stopping and his hole is being abused. His sensitivity is higher than ever and it's not _helping_. He tries to reduce any semblance of sexual noises into whimpers instead, gritting his teeth and biting his lip. Most of the team has gather around him now and he feels bad. He's supposed to be the captain and yet... he abandons his responsibility for his own pleasure. The vibration slows down and he gasped, feeling like finally breathing instead of shallow, ragged breaths.

Coach Nekomata was suddenly in front of him. "That's it Kuroo, you're going home and that's final."

"But coach-!"

"Kenma has already packed your bag for you." He turns to Kenma. "Can I trust you to bring him home safe?"

Kenma nods, offering Kuroo a hand to stand. Kuroo takes it and grips Kenma's hand tightly, as if his life depended on it. In a way, it kind of does, really.

As soon as they're out and walking home, Kenma turns the vibrator on, in a much bearable setting but still- he wants to hurry home, home, home. His mind is blank and he can't think of anything. Kenma is there to guide him. To the pleasure and pain, he barely remembers getting on and off the train.

As soon as they stepped into the house, Kenma slams Kuroo into the door. Kuroo slips down, legs feeling like jelly as Kenma crashes into him, coaxing his mouth to open roughly, tongue pushing, insisting entry, sucking the air out of Kuroo and he can only sit there and take it, ocassionally letting his tongue found Kenma's.

"You were so hot all day, I am really trying hard to hold myself back from just bending you to any surface and fucks you hard in front of them all, Kuroo. You're so pretty and erotic, only me knowing the ropes under your clothes like that and your hole staying wide and open as you take in the toy. When your lips tremble and quiver from all the vibrations, don't you know how much you're doing to me?"

Kuroo smirks at him. "Then fuck me, mess me up to your heart's content." He said, voice hoarse.

Kenma locks the door and pulls Kuroo. He knows he can't carry Kuroo no matter how hard he tries and he's not going to try and embarrass himself and ruin the mood. Instead, he's holding Kuroo tightly and supporting him everytime he staggers up the stairs and through the hallway to his room, everytime his leg threatens to give out underneath him.

As soon as they reach Kuroo's bedroom, Kenma pushes him to the bed. Kuroo falls on his back and uses his elbow to prop himself up. Kenma is quick to join him, pulling his hair, guiding Kuroo's face to his bulging cock out in the air.

"Suck."

Kuroo obliges, opens his mouth and tries to take Kenma as much as he can. He has given Kenma so many blowjobs now and he knows he can't fully take Kenma in on the first time but he tries his best still anyway, taking in as deep as he can. It's kinda funny how Kenma looks small for boys his age but Kuroo can assure you, that he's almost as long as Kuroo, and definitely thicker. Almost.

Kuroo moves his head up, back down, and suck, trying to coat the member with as much saliva as he can. He alternates between trying to take him fully, sucking, and nibbling, tongue circle the head. Kenma's breath grows more and more ragged and Kuroo can feel he's close.

"Enough." Kenma yanks Kuroo's hair up, forcing him to release Kenma, the string of saliva quickly cut with the pull. "I want to come inside you."

"Yes, oh god, Kenma, please, please."

"On your knees."

Kuroo is quick to oblige.

"You're being really obedient right now. Did you enjoy your day? It's time for your reward. I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Kuroo whimpers.

The rope holding the toy is spread, forcefully, tightening the rope all around.

"Kenma!"

Kenma shushed him. With a yank, he pulls the toy out. "You're so loose, Kuro. I wonder how it feels to be in you right now, it looks really wet, just like a pussy. Is that what you want, Kuroo? A pussy to be fucked into?"

Kuroo moans. "Yes, please, Kenma, fuck me! Please!"

"What do you want Kuroo?"

"You, Kenma, I want you! Your dick- I want your thick, hot cock, filling me up, warming me up inside! Please, please, _please, Kenma!_ "

"Good boy." He hears Kenma says softly but before he can even reply anything, Kenma slams into him hard, leaving him breathless, hand clenching into the sheets, there's a slight burn because of course, Kenma is still _thicker_ than the toy, Kuroo's mouth hang opens and he can only see stars.

Kenma didn't allow any rhythym to take place. Kuroo's body jolts and trembles with anticipation. Each time he thought Kenma is starting to go fast, he slows, stay inside, and grinds-

"Kenma- I'm close, _please_."

"You're so good, Kuroo, you still feel tight even after the whole day of having that large thick dildo inside of you. You're so good."

Kenma rams into him, hard, right on his spot.

"Come for me, kitten."

He reaches down, timing a particularly hard thrust with accuracy as he untie the knot on his cock. Kuroo tightens as pleasure washes over him and he's coming, hard, hot, white streaks coloring his chest and neck.

"You're so tight, Kuro- nnh-" Kenma continues ramming into him, abusing his anus, hitting his prostate with every single thrust.

Something shifts inside Kuroo. The pleasure turns into pain, a weird sensation overtakes him. "Kenma, I feel weird- ah!-" he moans, "No, something, something is coming out. Kenma. _Kenma-_ "

"Kuroo, I'm sorry, Kuroo, I'm really close." Kenma slams another hard thrusts and another.

Tears started flowing down Kuroo's face.

"Kenma, Kenma, I'm scared-" he sobs "It feels like pee-" The sensation blinds Kuroo for awhile and whatever it was is coming out, hard. He screams.

Kenma looks down, eyes widen in shock.

_"Fuck-"_

He stiffens and come into Kuroo's insides. Kuroo moans as he fills the hot liquid filling him, heat blossoming inside him, burning him.

Kenma slumps forward, nudging Kuroo to turn, lying on his back now. Kuroo puts his hands on his eyes, palm facing upwards. He slowly undo the knot as best as he can while still trying to stay inside Kuroo. Kuroo loves the warmth, the feeling of riding the afterglow with Kenma inside him. Kenma can see the rising of Kuroo's abs and chest as he breathes heavily.

Kenma touches the skin softly, tracing the sculpted muscles there. "Pretty... You're really pretty, Kuro."

Kenma can feel Kuroo stiffens and he lets out a sob. Panic overtook Kenma.

"What is it, Kuro? Was it too much? Were you in too much pain? Do you want me to pull out?"

Kuroo sniffles a bit more at Kenma's panic because it's _rare_ for Kenma to be so lost about Kuroo's state of mind. He has always been able to read what Kuroo wants, what Kuroo _needs_.

"No!" he says, pulling his knees and tightening it around Kenma as much as he can, too boneless and too tired to wrap his legs around Kenma's waist. "Don't- I- I still want to feel you, Kenma."

Kenma looks at him confused. "Then... what is it?"

Kuroo sobs. "I- I'm disgusting. I- I _peed_ during sex okay, isn't that disgusting? I'm not a five year old that pees on his sleep and makes a mess of his bed!"

Kenma tilts his head. "What are you talking about? You did not pee at all."

"But I _felt it!_ Don't you see?! It comes out in gushes!"

Kenma realizes what Kuroo meant. He bends down and starts kissing his chest, leaving hickeys and kissing softly all around, hands rubbing soothingly on the rope marks left. He kisses his way up, to the neck, to the chin, to the lips, and finally to the palms, kissing it softly too.

"Kuro. Look at me", Kenma says softly. One hand softly tangling with the hand, putting it aside. He then proceeds to kiss his eyelid, eyebrows, forehead, anywhere, really.

Kuroo looks at him seemingly in awe. Kenma smiles, satisfied to finally get his attention.

"I could never get disgusted by you, okay, Kuro? Do you understand? Don't ever think that I'd be disgusted at you. Ever."

Kuroo's breath hitched. He nods softly.

"And... you weren't peeing." Kenma looks away slightly. "You... you were squirting. It was really hot. I- It drives me over the edge."

Kuroo's eyes widen. "Huh? It- how does it happen in males too..?"

Kenma looks at him once again and cups his cheek. "I don't know", he says softly, "but you're really amazing, Kuroo, such a good boy for me, I'm really lucky to have you, Tetsu." Kenma once again bombards him and peppering him with soft kisses all around.

Kuroo feels pride in himself. Kenma is going to _melt him_ at this rate.

Kenma stops the kisses and pulls up, face inches from Kuroo. "Now, should we clean up, Kuro? I'll get some water and towel."

Kenma pulls out slowly, Kuroo immediately whining at the loss and he can feel the cum leaking through his abused asshole. He feels his hole gaping and it kinda hurts but still, he's satisfied. He wonders if he won't be able to walk completely and would have to call in sick. Better hope his parents would let him have a day off. But then he remembers vaguely about his prents having to go on a business trip starting today and he's relieved that he at least didn't need to try and fake a sick day.

Kenma reenters the room with a basin of warm water and a cloth. Kenma wipes Kuroo's body off, sparing his hole last. He spreads the hole as more cum leaks out. He's kinda satisfied and a bit proud looking at it, because he's the only one that has ever reaches the deepest parts of Kuroo and leaves something there. He gently wipes it and probes inside for any leftover come. The touch Isn't meant to be sexual at all. He's here's to take care of Kuroo.

"Okay, we're good, Kuroo."

He looks at Kuroo, wondering why he's so quiet, finding him dozing off already. He smiles, rinsing off the bowl and towel, and finally goes under the cover with Kuroo. He snuggles Kuroo into his chest, arms wrapping tightly around the other man.

"Good night, Kuroo. I love you."

"Mmm..- love you too.-"

Kenma smiles and drifted off to sleep too, warm and safe in each other's embrace.

***

Kuroo wakes up slowly. Taking his time to yawn, rub his eyes, stretch his limbs, jolting when there's a sharp sting on his waist. He feels his face heating up remembering yesterday. It was... perhaps the most intense day ever in his life. And he wonders if that won't be the last. But really, he doesn't want to think on what could be more intense than yesterday. He feels slightly cold and quickly realizes the missing warmth beside him last night.

"Kenma..." he mumbles to the empty sheets.

He hears the vibration of his phone from somewhere in the room. He jolts awake as he remembers of school, pushing off the blankets fully and swing his legs down, determined to find his phone (perhaps somewhere in his school bag? He really forgets about it the whole day yesterday) legs touching the floor- and he landed on a heap with a loud thud.

He hears steps, "Kuro?!" Kenma's worried voice resounded before Kenma's head appear on the doorway. Kenma finds Kuroo on the floor on his knees, legs lay flat on the floor to his sides, one hand holding on to the bed, wide eyed out of surprise. "Kuro?" Kenma slowly walks towards him. Kuroo is still naked from their previous night activity and his current position is... really testing Kenma's limits.

Kuroo snaps his head up to Kenma. "Kenma! I- I can't stand- my legs won't... listen to me..."

Kenma chuckles. "Well, guess I fulfill my end of promise, huh?"

"But, I can't go to school like this! What time is it anyway?!"

"Sshh, don't worry, I've called in sick for you. And with your parents currently out of town, I've excused myself to take care of you."

Kuroo looks at him in disbelief. "You- you called in sick?! Kenma, you- you _lied_. Where did my innocent and good Kenma go?!"

Kenma rolls his eye. "How dramatic." Kenma heaves Kuroo up as best as he can as Kuroo tries to pull himself up. "And besides, no one will be suspicious of you not actually sick. You did look quite... ill... yesterday." Kenma whispers to Kuroo's ears.

Kuroo jolted. Kenma's teasing him. He knows Kuroo's weak on the ear like that... He pouts at him.

Kenma lets out a small laugh and Kuroo's heart _skips_. God, he wish he can see Kenma laughs like that more. Kenma looks absolutely _adorable_ , and his usual expresionless face soft. "Such a baby."

"Well, I'm _your_ baby", he says in a petulant voice.

Kenma smiles and Kuroo _swears_ he's melting inside.

"Yes, mine indeed, unfortunately." Still smiling, Kenma bends down to give Kuroo a soft kiss on the lips.

***

"Kuro."

"Yeah?"

Kuroo looks up at him. They're cuddling in the bed now, just simply passing time. Really, they should have taken a bath but Kuroo's legs are still weak and Kenma knows there's no way he can carry Kuroo, much less all the way to bathroom. So cuddle it is, Kuroo burying his face on the crook Kenma's neck, an arm underneath Kenma's neck and the other circling his waist. Kenma buries his hand on Kuroo's hair, stroking it, making Kuroo _purrs_ , another rubs small circle on Kuroo's lower back, just above his ass, hoping to soothe the pain faster. Their legs are tangled on each other, bodies close but not so much _pressed_ close that would initiate any sexual tension.

"I've just remembered but... did you pull off the band aid already?"

Kuroo tilts his head slight, as much as his position allows him to. "Band aid? What band- Oh!" He looks down at the two band aids where his nipples are supposed to be. "I forgot." He puts a hand on one, trying to unstick it. "I think it's fine now."

Kenma's hand stops him as he was about to yank the band aid.

"Kenma?"

Kenma is silent for awhile.

"Can I... can I do it?"

"Huh?" Kuroo is utterly confused by the preposition. "But-"

"Please?"

And Kuroo stiffens. Kenma is using _the voice_ , slightly petulant, and a bit high pitched and he's looking at him with _that gaze_ that Kuroo definitely can't resist and Kenma- the little devil, is _definitely_ doing that on purpose.

They stare at each other for awhile before Kuroo's lips tighten into a thin line. He sighs. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

The corner of Kenma's lips lifts up a bit, the smile just barely there, but Kuroo _knows_ Kenma, sees the smile on Kenma, and a part of him is proud that Kenma smiles because of him. He lets go and thumps his head back into the pillow. He can feel Kenma's finger on his pecs, inching closer to the bandaid. He braces for the stickiness of the bandaid as Kenma pulls an edge off. His body jolts and eyes widen in surprise instead. He didn't expect Kenma to just _yanks_ it away like that.

"Kenma!" he gasps. "It hurts-"

Kenma rubs soothing circles around the bud. "I'm sorry, I'll be gentler on the other..."

Kuroo huffs and leans back to the pillow once more. Kenma's finger slowly peeling the other band aid. Halfway through, just when he's nearing on the bud, Kenma- Kuroo swears he's the epitome of evil- yanks once again. Kuroo gasps and glares at Kenma.

Kenma smiles. "What a naughty boy, did the pain feel good to you? Your nipples seems to be enjoying it." Kenma softly places his finger on an erect bud.

"Kenmaaaaa, so _this_ is your plan."

Kenma looks at him and tilts his head slightly, feigning innocence. "What do you mean?" The finger still hovers, just leaving featherlight touches as Kenma circles his finger.

"Kenmaaaa-" Kuroo whines, "Don't tease, meanie."

"What's that? I can't hear you clearly. What do you want, Kuroo?" Kenma breathes into the other as his finger is still _barely_ felt.

"Ngh-", Kuroo bits his lips before smirking and looking down at his lover. "Hey Kenma", he starts, putting his arm on each of Kenma's shoulder. "My nipple _stings_. Kiss it better?"

Kenma eyes glints mischeivously. "Of course. I'll kiss it better and so much more", Kenma says before diving in.

**Author's Note:**

> hm, hopefully it wasn't so bad? not writing for a long time gets me really rusty in vocabulary and my google history is just kinda full of me searching on "chest anatomy bones", "pelvis anatomy bones", and all those blah blah and I actually did try to search around a bit on shibari but mehhhh, fuck research I'm the author i do whatever i want k and obv i don't know if that kinda shibari can actually be put into use BUT i mainly just wanted to kinda... show where the rope went and positioned and stuffs, only reason why i'm writing it in details. i was REALLY lost as to how the knot ends and realize that perhaps i fucked up in starting it but damn i'm not erasing all that so. and i DID research about squirting in man okay, there was even this research done on a male volunteer on how to squirt, it's first link on google, mind you. i said research but i'm just skimming anyway. and i intended to make him just dry orgasm y'know, easier to write, hopefully, less feelings and all that, just pure porn BUT- hm. i did read a yaoi on where the bottom squirt, and i thought hmmmmmmmmmmmm it potentially COULD look nice on kuroo. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _what can i say._
> 
> Uhhhh that's it i guess? I really have no restraint in author notes ugh. anyway i'm unsure if i'll even write any completed fics anymore after this but, this IS fun and i enjoyed it and i still have SOOOOO many kinks i want to explore and experiment on kuroo (ye my baby) and hopefully i get the will to do it some time around. and damn this place needs to brighten up a little bit with /throws kuroo/ here's a bottom kuroo for y'all. honestly i've tried my best on all tags, ratings, and pairings, i just _wish_ there's more bottom kuroo. with various kinks. ye. and it frustrates me how, on his birthday, someone is being wrapped as a person but on the other person's birthday, HE'S TAKING CARE OF THE OTHER PERSON like ok then when can kuroo BE the present or being taken care of. /cries
> 
> Anyways, I'd still write more bottom kuroo mind you, and perhaps only bottom kuroo for haikyuu fandom, whether you like it or not but do drop a comment and/or kudos, tell me what you think and if there's any kinks you're interested and perhaps might want to see kuroo in it or something. eh i'll see what i can do (if you _do_ enjoy my writing style tho lol) but i do have a few more ideas in mind too so-
> 
> Hopefully I'll be back with more fics, k thanks byeee


End file.
